


At Any Other Time

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Living Together, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Ben and Hux have been living with each other for awhile, now. While they mostly mesh well on everything they do together, there’s one aspect of Ben that Hux is still having a hard time getting used to ...... his sour attitude in the mornings.





	At Any Other Time

Mornings were definitely NOT Ben Solo’s favorite time of the day.

And nobody knew that better than his boyfriend, Armitage Hux.

Ever since Ben and Hux had moved in with each other several weeks ago, for the most part, things had been blissful. Hux was a post-grad student working on getting his Masters in psychology, and Ben was a successful day trader, working from an office he’d set up at home. Hux worked part time, too, as a member of the Admissions office at his school’s campus.

While their busy schedules didn’t leave them with a lot of free time, what time they COULD share was very pleasurable. They had movie nights, they went out to eat, they spent time with friends and family.

Hux was 100% positive that Ben was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Ben was handsome, smart, funny, and wildly charismatic. He could charm the birds out of the air, or the fish out of the sea. The two had even discussed the idea of getting married one day, in a very roundabout way. Ben had been open to the idea, very much so; leaving Hux to deduce that when he felt ready to propose, there was no doubt that Ben would accept.

But, despite how happy the two were together, there was one thing. One teeny, tiny part of Ben’s personality that drove Hux to the brink of insanity: 

Ben, was a real grouch in the mornings.

No matter how cheerful he’d been the night before, no matter what fun thing he might have to look forward to during the day, Ben would be a monster, when he woke up.

“When” being the operative term.

Hux had employed a multitude of techniques to wake the sleepy brunette up each morning. Singing to him. Coaxing him. Threatening him. But practically every day was the same; Ben would open his eyes, frown, slowly pull himself out of bed, and stomp and grumble around the apartment until Hux left for the day. He was rather like a spoiled child during these times, treating Hux like a mother who had interrupted the best dream ever, to tell him it was time for school.

It annoyed Hux to no end.

And part of this feeling was frustration, on Hux’s part. Because he’d tried everything in his power to help Ben out with his morning problem. He nagged at him to go to bed at a decent time, so he wouldn’t be so tired the next day. He set multiple alarms for him, so that he could get used to waking up gradually, instead of all at once. If he had the time in the mornings, he’d offer to make Ben all of his favorite foods, as incentives.

But nothing seemed to work.  
The next morning, Ben would still as grumpy as ever.

But worse than the grumpiness, was the unresponsiveness. There were times when instead of grumbling and complaining, Ben didn’t react at all. He’d sleep through all the alarms, he’d sleep through Hux’s prodding and poking; he’d even sleep through Hux’s yelling.

Hux never knew what he was going to get with Ben in the mornings; all he knew was that, whatever it was, it was sure to be a struggle.

Hux braced himself as he headed into the bedroom now. It was Saturday morning, and both men were off of work that day. Hux had no classes, either. Last night, Ben had begged Hux to wake him up early, as he had been talking about wanting to get back into an exercise routine.

Hux himself, on days like today, would go jogging around the park that was close to their apartment. He was already dressed for it now, wearing his black sweatpants and his dark blue Adidas shirt. He would have invited Ben to go with him, but knew that Ben preferred his exercise in the form of weight lifting and strength training. Their apartment complex hosted a tenants-only gym down on the lower level, and this is where Ben had declared he’d start spending his off-day mornings.

 _If_ he could wake up first, that is.

Having already decided to forgo alarms, Hux sat down on the bed next to his sleeping lover, touching his shoulder.

“Ben? You said to wake you up at 7. It’s 7:15.”

“Mghhh.”

“You said you wanted to go down to the gym on the first floor, remember?”

“Grhhhgh.”

Hux sighed and stood back up. “Okay, I don’t really have time for this, Ben. I want to leave for my run now. Can I trust you to wake up on your own?”

“Mmmm.”

“You’re sure?”

“Five minutes,” Ben muttered, before turning his head.

“Okay. Good,” Hux said, starting to leave the room. When he got to the door, however, he had an idea and came back in, a smile on his face. He sat down on the bed and got close to Ben, leaning over his ear.

“Hey baby,” Hux purred seductively, “You wanna take your clothes off, so we can have some hot morning sex?”

But again, all Ben did was mumble “Five minutes”, then flip over on his side, pulling the covers over his head.

Hux sighed and stood back up, shaking his head. 

“You’re hopeless, you know that? Okay, I’m going for my jog now. I’ll be back in about 30 minutes. That should be enough time for you to get up and go. And it’d be nice if you made some coffee for me, before you left. Okay?”

“‘Hrrrgh,” Ben mumbled from beneath the blanket, still sounding out of it. “Five minutes.”

“Okay, okay,” Hux replied, before heading out the door. “Bye.”

Hux’s run around the park was lovely. It was early enough so that the city hadn’t swung into full noisy hustle just yet, allowing him to hear the sweet sounds of the birds chirping, and the gurgle of the small pond that flowed through the park.

 _It’s so pretty out, this time of day,_ Hux thought to himself, as he went around the cobbled trail. _I wish I could convince Ben to get up just once, maybe to come out and watch the sunrise with me._

When he was finished, he headed back to the apartment. As he climbed the stairs (the elevator was out of order), using his shirt to wipe sweat from his face, he smiled to himself. By now Ben should be up, and at the gym. Hux was looking forward to the coffee that he’d asked him to make. 

“Maybe I’ll make us both a big breakfast, when he comes back,” Hux said to himself, as he turned the corner of their hallway. “Haven’t had time to do that in a whi—“

Hux’s words stopped in their tracks, once he got their door open.

Everything was exactly as he’d left it. There was no smell of coffee to greet him.

And, peeking around the hall, Hux could see the great mass of boyfriend STILL laying in the bed.

Hux stormed into the bedroom, preparing to really lay into Ben for his goddamn laziness.

He stopped short, however, upon entering. Ben had kicked out of the covers and was laying on his back, one arm curled beneath him, the other laying across his eyes. His hair was splayed out across the pillow, and Hux was seeing for the first time that he was wearing the T-shirt that Hux had given him so long ago, the blown-up picture of the two of them in the cafeteria during high school, back when they’d first started to date. The picture had been taken by a friend, and in it, the two were kissing each other underneath a sign that said “Line Starts Here”.

Right now, Ben looked so beautiful that Hux’s heart swelled in his chest, nearly suffocating him.

Instead of yelling at him, he walked over to the bed and reached out to gently shake his shoulder, saying, “Ben?”

But before he could touch him, Ben’s hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Hux’s hand, yanking him down into the bed on top of Ben.

“Good morning,” Ben said, smiling as he opened his eyes. He craned his head up and kissed Hux on the lips, softly. “So I had the craziest dream; I dreamt that you came in here and promised me ‘some hot morning sex’. Weird, right?”

Hux smiled and put both arms around him, kissing him back. “That IS weird. But that’s nothing; **I** had a dream that I’d asked you to make me some coffee, but then I came home and the pot was still off. Isn’t that crazy?”

“The craziest,” Ben agreed, kissing him again. “I have an idea, though; how about we help each other make our dreams come true? You have a little playtime with me, and after, I’ll make you coffee. And eggs. And pancakes. And hash browns. And anything else that my gorgeous redhead desires.”

Hux leaned down and began kissing along Ben’s neck, making the latter shiver in delight. “Sounds like a lot of food,” he murmured, slowly sliding his hand down Ben’s taut stomach. “We’d better work up an appetite for all that, huh?”

“Exactly,” Ben mumbled in agreement, smirking. “Gotta get my exercise SOME way, since _somebody_ didn’t wake me up like I asked him to.”

Before Hux could protest, Ben flipped him over, so that he was laying underneath him, and gently devoured Hux’s lips. Hux very quickly forgot what he had wanted to protest.

Mornings, were DEFINITELY Ben Solo’s favorite time of the day.

And nobody knew that better than his boyfriend, Armitage Hux.


End file.
